eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
The Firebird
Basic Information *Manufacturer: Karavin Concern *Affiliation: Closed-Market | Will Westender, Karma Jayne *Model: KS-5700 'King Raven' Combat Freighter *Production: Unique *Material: Impervium-334, Starship Components *Classification: Combat Freighter Technical Specifications *Length: 46.3 Meters *Width: 39.5 Meters *Height: 8.92 Meters Armament Moderate *6x Laser Cannons *4x KC-101 'Basilisk' Interceptor Missiles *1x Rocket Pod (8 unguided rockets) Defenses High *Impervium-334 Armor Plating *Shield Generator *ECM Countermeasures *Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer *Squadron Count: None: 1 *Maneuverability Rating: Average *Speed Rating: Extreme *Hyperdrive Class: Average: 2 Standard Features *Starship Sensor Package *Starship Ion Engines *Starship Hyperdrive *Starship Shield Generator *Starship Repulsorlift Engine *Starship Maneuvering Thrusters *Starship Communications Package *Starship Life Support System *Starship Inertial Dampeners *Freighter Medical Bay Advanced Systems *Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer *Secret Compartments: Unlike the regular KS-5700 series, the Firebird has been modified to include two secret compartments. Accessible from the ship's engineering section, there is a smuggling compartment behind which lies a second, even more hidden control & communications room *Advanced Communications Suite: Hidden within a secret room, is a set of highly sophisticated communications systems which allow for long-range, highly encrypted messages to be relayed to and from the ship *Supercharged Engines: The Firebird's original engines have been replaced with a modified set from the larger KS-5500 series of freighters. In addition to being more powerful, the engines have received further modifications to allow the Firebird to achieve some truly remarkable bursts of speed *Modified X-Wing Docking Bay: The Firebird has been modified to allow a single, customized X-Wing to dock with it via a set of external clamps and a specialized airlock which forms a seal around the X-Wing's cockpit, allowing the pilot to enter and exit the fighter from within the freighter itself *Detachable Cockpit: Like other light freighters designed and built by Karavin Concern, the Firebird's cockpit can detach itself from the ship and serves as its escape pod Strengths *Fast And Furious: Equipped with powerful, extensively modified engines, the Firebird is an extremely fast ship, likely one of the fastest ships in its weight category, in the entire galaxy *Hidden Rooms: The Firebird is equipped with two hidden compartments, one for smuggling and another one which contains a secret communications suite *X-Wing: The Firebird features a specialized docking system which allows a single, specially-modified X-Wing to dock with it, effectively allowing the freighter to function as an improvised carrier for that one fighter Weaknesses *Extra Weight: The addition of the docking rig for the X-Wing, changes the Firebird's aerodynamic profile signifficantly, the increased atmospheric drag making it much more difficult to control at high speeds *Heating Issues: The addition of the new engines, along with the freighter's other, more hidden communications systems, causes signifficant issues with heat dissipation, causing uncomfortable levels of internal temperature when operating at full speed *Cargo Capacity: The Firebird's extensive modifications, such as the X-Wing docking bay and the hidden rooms, come with the disadvantage of drastically reducing its overall cargo and crew capacity, in comparison to the regular model Description The Firebird is a highly customized KS-5700, or 'King Raven'-series of light, armored freighters that are manufactured by Karavin Concern, a Kalidan-based military-industrial conglomerate which also produces several civilian ship models, such as the larger and better known KS-5500 light freighters that are popular with smugglers in the Unknown Regions and beyond. The small freighter's story is shrouded in secrecy. Intended for use by one of the Eternal Empire's deep cover operatives, the Firebird has received extensive factory modifications which differentiate it from regular ships of the KS-5700 series. Its engines have been replaced by a set taken from a KS-5500, which have been further modified to enable the Firebird to achieve even higher speeds. The end result is an extremely fast ship, likely one of the fastest in its size category in the entire galaxy, although this capability comes with several drawbacks. Its cargo bay has been modified with the addition of an airlock and docking rig, which allows a single modified X-Wing to attach itself to the freighter's underside with the cockpit poking through, specialized equipment forming a seal around the starfighter's canopy to allow access from within the Firebird itself. This modification turns the small freighter into an improvised carrier of sorts, allowing it to deploy its starfighter for additional protection, should a pilot be available. The downside is that this signifficantly alters the freighter's aerodynamic properties, making it much more difficult to control while in atmosphere. Furthermore, a portion of the ship has been sectioned off and converted into hidden compartments, one to be used as part of its intended owner's cover identity as a smuggler, the other, even more hidden one concealing a highly sophisticated set of communications equipment which allows for long-distance, highly secure communications and its hyperdrive has been modified with the addition of a Hyperwave Inertial Momentum Sustainer. These modifications, along with the installation of a well-stocked, well-equipped armory, dramatically reduce the small freighter's available cargo space, however. And the Firebird suffers from the additional issue of heat management, due to its hull plan not being designed to feature the secondary communications suite and the modified engines. As a result, temperature within the ship will rise significantly during maximum acceleration, making for a very uncomfortable working environment when the ship is travelling at its top speed. The ship is also incapable of housing more than two people, as it was never designed to be operated by any crew other than its intended owner, due to obvious security concerns. Its armament consists of the standard six laser cannons which are found on all KS-5700 series freighters, but it also features a rocket pod capable of launching eight unguided rockets, as well as four recessed launch tubes for KC-101 'Basilisk' interceptor missiles , a highly potent weapon against starfighters. Aside from these modifications, the Firebird also benefits from the advantages that are standard for the KS-5700 series, such as the military-grade shielding and Impervium-334 armor plating, giving it increased survivability under enemy fire, compared to other ships in its class. It also features a well-equipped medbay and, like every light freighter produced by Karavin Concern, its cockpit can detach itself and serve as the ship's escape pod. Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex Category:Ships